


Doctor, with me.

by sleepymccoy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, fun alien shit in the background, make out sesh against a wall, spones - Freeform, they do spend a lot of time pushing eachother against walls w sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymccoy/pseuds/sleepymccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I requested a bunch of Spock and Bones push each other up against a wall fics, and the idea stuck in my head, so I wrote this. </p>
<p>Jim sends Spock and Bones to a local Lord's quarters to find proof of dealings with Romulans. Spock and Bones do try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, with me.

“I’m gonna check the bathroom. Or whatever’s in that room,” Bones called to Spock as he walked over to the oval door. Spock glanced at him, checking which door he was heading towards and nodded his agreement, then continued rifling through the Carainian’s desk. As Bones walked toward the room he passed a closet just outside the bathroom door, he opened it, saw a bunch of fabric, presumably clothes, and casually decided he’d check that next.

 

Through the door was indeed something you could call a bathroom. The thing he assumed was a toilet was in the far corner. Two seats, so either they shit with company, or… Bones decided to not follow that train of thought. Mirror above a reasonably normal looking sink, but the mirror’s colour tinted things orange, not green like on Earth. He poked the mirror a bit, studying the depth of the glass. As he pushed it around it suddenly clicked and slid aside. Bones jumped more than he cared to admit.    
  


Behind the mirror was shelves. Bones huffed a laugh. Bathroom shelving, not everything is alien. There were egg shaped containers on one side, full of varying levels of liquid. Possibly medicinal. He pocketed a few. There were sticks piled up, some curved, some sharp, some with fuzzy fabric on them. Cleaning instruments? Who knew. He didn’t know. He also didn’t care much.

 

Bones glanced upwards and let out a cry of surprise. Dangling from the roof were many many pipes, most of them open ended and highly intimidating. 

 

“Doctor?” Spock called sharply from the next room.

 

Bones cringed and turned to the open door. “I’m fine, Spock, sor-”

 

Spock appeared in the doorway. “Doctor, with me,” he interrupted, arm outstretched. 

 

Bones took a step forward, confused. Spock grabbed his sleeve and quickly tugged him out of the door. Bones stumbled forward slightly, looking around in mild alarm. The door to the main room was opening. “Shit,” Bones muttered under his breath.

 

Spock let out a quiet breath of frustration, looking around quickly. He spotted the cupboard, opened the door and shoved Bones in. Before Spock joined him, Bones spied a glimpse of the five limbed, flappy skinned, presumably dual assed alien. Spock’s hand rested on his chest, pushing him further in. The door to the cupboard shut, plunging them into darkness.

 

Bones looked up, admiring the line of light coming through the hinge as it hit Spock’s face. He leant in and said quietly, “He’s not meant to be here for another-”

 

Spock looked at him in alarm, pushed him carefully but quickly against the back wall of the cupboard, his hand flying to Bones’ mouth, silencing him. Bones looked at him in outrage, he had not been that loud. Spock tilted his head sternly. 

 

Bones glanced down between them, suddenly all too aware of how close they were standing, their bodies flush against each other. He could feel Spock’s hips pushing into him, their legs tangled in the shallow depth of the cupboard. He could feel Spock’s pulse on his lips, his breath condensing on Spock’s palm. 

 

Bones rolled his eyes angrily, shuffling his feet to try and move his hips further from Spock, hoping to avoid Spock noticing his semi. Spock’s free hand went to his hips, holding him roughly in place. Bones turned his furious gaze on him once again. Spock leaned in slowly, their stomachs touching, then their ribs. Bones felt his insides twisting as Spock somehow turned a simple, innocent action into the most erotic thing he’d experienced in years. Spock’s chest was leaning on his, so firmly they began breathing in sync to make standing so close more comfortable. 

 

Spock’s mouth was so close to his ear he could hear the man swallow. Bones’ heart beat quickened. He was entirely certain Spock could feel what was now a full erection on his end. Damn. 

 

Spock opened his mouth, his breath on Bones’ neck. He shivered. Spock turned his head closer to his ear, his lips briefly touching the shell of his ear. “Be silent,” he whispered, as quietly as possible.

 

Bones let out a tight breath, his body relaxing minutely. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment. Spock leaned back, his face directly in front of his again, the only thing separating their lips was Spock’s hand still on his mouth. He looked into Spock’s eyes, shining in the low illumination and nodded shallowly, blinking his agreement.

 

Spock delicately removed his hand, ensuring he did not rustle any of the hanging piles of fabric around them. He wiped his hand on Bones’ shirt, then lowered it to their sides. He hovered awkwardly, not sure where to leave his hand. Bones looked at Spock in amusement and quirked an eyebrow at him. Spock rolled his eyes, tightened his lips briefly then confidently put his hand on Bones’ other hip. The two studiously avoided eye contact.

 

They could hear the Carainian Lord whose room they’d been searching rustling around through a drawer. Bones lifted one of his hands from the wall behind him, which he’d been pressing into, and tapped Spock’s wrist to get his attention.

 

Spock looked at him closely.  _ What’s going on, _ Bones mouthed at him. Spock stared at his lips for a few moments longer than necessary before lightly shaking his head.

 

Bones rolled his eyes and mouthed,  _ Great.  _

 

The two stood, pressing into each other at the hip, Bones’ fingers still resting on Spock’s wrist, his other hand pressing against the wall, trying to ground himself. Bones was looking down beyond Spock’s face, trying to distance himself from the all encompassing presence of him.

 

Thinking of Britain wasn’t helping him mentally force his erection down, so it just became a matter of making it through this painfully embarrassing period of time. He shifted his hips, forgetting the importance of staying still for a moment. Spock’s fingers tightened, digging into his hips and tugging him back to position. Bones felt a jolt through his body as his dick snapped across Spock’s inner thigh. Bones blushed violently and bit his lip in annoyance, looking to the roof of the cupboard in desperation.

 

Bones let out a quiet calming breath, then glanced down at Spock who was watching him closely.  _ Sorry, _ Bones mouthed, his eyebrows pinching in. 

 

Spock opened his mouth as if to say something, but at the sound of uneven steps just outside the cupboard he snapped his mouth shut and turned his head towards the door to listen closely. Bones froze, clutching Spock’s wrist tightly in his mild panic. Spock’s fingers were holding him tighter as the creature shuffled past them into his bathroom. 

 

Bones sighed in relief, sagging forward slightly. Spock turned to face him, their faces centimeters from each other. Spock’s eyes flickered to his lips for a moment. Bones’ breath hiked and Spock leant in slightly. 

 

Suddenly a sound not unlike twenty vacuum cleaners started up in the next room. Bones jerked Spock closer to him, his hands flying to hold him tight, automatically trying to keep him safe. 

 

“Leonard,” Spock whispered, trusting the noise pollution to cover his voice, “I do not believe there is a threat.” 

 

“Right,” Bones murmured. He unwound his arms from around Spock, letting him lean back. He ran a hand over his face, trying to calm down. A lot of his emotions were all over the place, this was a very challenging cupboard. “Wait,” he furrowed his eyebrows, “did you call me Leonard?” 

 

Spock tightened his lips briefly, considering his response. “Yes,” he breathed out. “I apologise, this is a rather intimate situation,” he offered as an explanation. Bones opened his mouth slightly in surprise. Spock stared diligently at the wall behind Bones.

 

Bones could feel his brain furiously trying to figure out this situation, the cogs were turning, but pumping out no result. Still utterly dumbstruck, having come to no solution, he found himself leaning forwards and kissing Spock.

 

The kiss was light and soft and sent fire through his body. It took less that a full second before Spock was kissing him back, leaning into him and pushing him back against the cupboard wall. All of a sudden Spock’s strong fingers on his hips were electric and an enormous turn on. Bones ran his fingers around Spock’s wrist, feeling the sped up heart beat and soft skin. Spock shuddered lightly and pulled away from Bones, breaking the kiss.

 

“Holy shit,” Bones moaned breathily, his thumb rubbing the inside of Spock’s wrist.

 

Spock looked at him, his chest heaving noticeably. “Indeed,” Spock sighed. 

 

Bones chuckled lightly and raised his hand from the wall behind him to grab Spock’s shirt and pulled him in for a second kiss, this one deeper and more passionate. Instead of holding him still, Spock pulled Bones’ hips back towards him, almost grinding back into him. The wall of the cupboard creaked behind Bones and they both froze. The insane noises from the bathroom ceased and Bones’ eyes flew open in panic, making contact with Spock’s already wide open eyes. Spock leaned back slowly, separating their lips.  

 

Bones absentmindedly licked Spock’s saliva off his lips as the mysterious and confusingly limbed creature made it’s way past their cupboard. He glanced back at Spock and found him furiously blushing, staring at Bones’ tongue. Bones grinned at him, making Spock roll his eyes. 

 

Slowly, oh so slowly, the creature shuffled its way towards the front door. Bones looked at Spock hopefully.They might just get out of this without pissing off Jim with their incompetent spying skills. The door creaked open. Spock turned his head, focusing entirely on the sound. The door shut and the muffled sounds of uneven footsteps faded into the distance. Bones relaxed and breathed a great sigh of relief. 

 

After a few moments of Spock remaining still in front of him. “Ah, wanna move?” he asked.

 

Spock looked at him dismissively. “He may return, we should wait a moment,” he said absentmindedly, still listening closely.

 

“Sure,” Bones said in amusement. He ran his fingers from Spock’s wrist to scrape along the back of his hand. Spock’s mouth twitched. Bones pushed his fingers in between Spock’s, joining their hands. Spock turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. “Well,” Bones said casually, “If we’re gonna stay in the small, darkened cupboard, we might as well have fun.” He raised their joined hands, rearranging their fingers and stroking him lightly. “Vulcan hand sensitivity, right?” he asked, smirking, thumbing Spock’s knuckle.

 

Spock was staring at their joined hands, his expression flushed and unreadable. His hand began to shiver lightly. “I - I doubt he will return, he has been gone long enough,” Spock stuttered before pulling his hand from Bones’ and opening the cupboard door. Bones raised his hand to shade himself from the change in lighting.

 

Spock quickly left the cupboard, leaving Bones feeling empty. Bones walked out after him, stretching. “So, d’you wanna discuss that?” he asked Spock, who had managed to find something of vital importance in the spot physically farthest from Bones. 

 

“We are on duty,” Spock said, “Not only should we have not… kissed, we should not discuss it further.” 

 

Bones sighed and hid his stab of disappointment as he turned to rifle through the cupboard they had just been canoodling in. If Spock wanted to stall the shit storm that would hit after their brief, sexually charged interlude, then fine. Vulcan prick. 

 

“Wait,” he turned around, “Is your issue that we kissed, or that we kissed when  _ on duty _ ?” Spock turned slowly and looked at him from across the room. “Because, if it’s an ‘on duty’ issue, I’d like to know so that I don’t over think and freak the fuck out over this, Spock,” Bones said, gesticulating sharply and perhaps talking too loudly for where they were.

 

Spock stood up straight looked at him seriously, taking a moment to consider his response. He squared his shoulders, nearly standing at attention and said in the least romantic voice Bones could imagine, “I have a vested interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with you, Doctor.” He lowered his head slightly, peering at Bones through his eyelashes. “You may do with that information what you will. We shall discuss it further  _ off duty. _ ”

 

Bones paused for a moment, absorbing this. Then nodded calmly and said, “Ok, then. Good deal.” He turned around, and once he was sure his face was hidden he let out a wide grin. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a good couple of giggles writing this. Let me know what you think! You can message me on tumblr, I'm sleepymccoy, if you prefer. 
> 
> Also, if anyone has any other fics where one of them pushes the other against a wall, tell me about it. Please and thank you!


End file.
